StormClan
Contents Post 1~ Rules and territory Post 2~ Cats Post 3~ Members Post 4~ Relations Post 5~ News ~Rules~ 1.Forum rules must be followed AT ALL TIMES. 2.Be active. If you are going to be gone just tell me and I will understand. 3.Do not godmod because it annoying. 4.No spamming. If you are asking a friend to come to a place to rp with you I will let it slide. 5.If I see any exclusion, bullying, or any rudeness of any kind, I will either warn you, suspend you, or delete you immediately, depending on how big the negativity is. 6. No wings, magical powers, strange pelt colors. As proof that you read the rules put nothing (That means put the word nothing don't just leave it blank.)in Other: 7.If you are deputy, medicine cat, or medicine cat apprentice, you can't be any of the other big roles.(If you are deputy you cant be medicine cat too.) 8.When talking out of role-playing, please use (), {}, or []. Sometimes it's difficult to tell what's role-play and what isn't. 9. You can chat with each other while you rp, but please don't just chat. 10.If you are deputy, medicine cat, or medicine cat apprentice you have two weeks before deletion. Warriors, apprentices, etc. have three weeks before deletion. 11.You can't role-play until you've filled out the Joining Form below Cat name~Age(in moons)~Screen name Cat apperance and personality. Would you want to be considered for deputy? Or med cat? 12.Do not kill anyone’s characters without asking permission. 13.Do NOT have toms liking toms, or she-cats liking she-cats. 14.No starting battles without the leader(unless the deputy is on and says its ok). 15. CATS ALWAYS AGE ONE MOON EVERY FRIDAY. Territory WILL POST IF SOMEONE JOINS Cats Leader Secretstar~40 moons~Diamondstar A very large bright ginger she cat with blue eyes and silver paws. She is loyal and loves kits. She is patient but stubborn. Deputy WILL BE CHOSEN Medicine Cat WILL BE CHOSEN Medicine Cat Apprentice WILL NOT BE OPEN UNTIL WE HAVE A MEDICINE CAT Warriors Sandheart~ 20 moons~Diamondstar A pale ginger she cat with blue eyes. She is loyal and would do anything to protect her clan. She wants a mate and kits someday. Apprentices None Queens Flamefur~ 20 moons~Diamondstar A bright ginger she cat with green eyes. She is kind and adores kits. She is loyal. Kits Silverkit~ 1 moon~Lilystar A large silver she cat with blue eyes. She is kind and strong. She often day dreams of being a warrior. Rowankit~ 1 moon~Diamondstar A bright ginger tom with amber eyes. He is proud and always thinks he is better than everyone. He is bigger than Berrykit but smaller than Silverkit. Berrykit~ 1 moon~Diamondstar A strangely small blueish gray she cat with green eyes. She is the runt and often gets teased for being so small. Elders None yet Starclan None yet Dark Forest None yet Relations Mother→Kits Secretstar→Sandheart,Flamefur Flamefur→Silverkit,Rowankit,Berrykit Mates Crushes Siblings Sandheart,Flamefur Silverkit,Rowankit,Berrykit News: SecretClan news: Category:Water clans